The present invention relates to a retaining wall planter block that is resistant to damage and wear caused by the environment it is placed into. The deterioration resistant block is generally a hollowed frame or shell of a deterioration resistant material that is light-weight, includes a plurality of apertures and is configured to accept one or more fill materials that may include seeds. Generally, at least one of the fill materials is suitable for growth of vegetation that protrudes through the plurality of apertures positioned on the block. The filling material also provides weight and stability to the retaining wall planter block and also provides weight, stability and security to a retaining wall constructed of such blocks.
The use of retaining walls to protect and beatify property in all types of environmental settings is a common practice in the landscaping, construction and environmental protection fields. Walls constructed from various materials are used to outline sections of property for particular uses, such as gardens or flower beds, fencing in property lines, reduction of erosion, and to simply beautify areas of a property.
Numerous methods and materials exist for the construction of retaining walls. Such methods include the use of natural stone, poured in place concrete, masonry, landscape timbers or railroad ties. In recent years, segmental concrete retaining wall units, sometimes known as keystones, which are dry stacked (i.e., built without the use of mortar), have become a widely accepted product for the construction of retaining walls. Examples of such units are described in U.S. Pat. No. RE 34,314 (Forsberg) and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,294,216 (Sievert).
However, many of the materials utilized in the construction of retaining walls are susceptible to deterioration and/or are not very aesthetically appealing. The ability of these retaining walls to withstand sunlight, wind, water, general erosion and other environmental elements is a problem with most retaining wall products. Many materials utilized in retention of shorelines are subject to immediate deterioration and/or are not as aesthetically appealing as one would desire.
Furthermore, many materials utilized on shoreline structures are difficult to maintain due to the awkward location in the water and also the prevalent growth and presence of undesirable organic materials that can get caught and flourish in such a structure. For example, many lakeshore or ocean side properties utilize riprap as a retention device for prevention of erosion. Riprap is a configuration of large to medium size stones placed along the shoreline. A problem with waterfront properties that use a continuous wall of typical riprap is the shoreline will retain some undesirable organic material or will accumulate additional organic material brought in by the water. This usually leads to an unmanageable and aesthetically displeasing shoreline or higher maintenance. Furthermore, the riprap is never uniform in color and size and therefore does not as provide the most aesthetically pleasing shoreline or complete coverage of the shoreline. The lack of uniform shoreline coverage allows for some erosion, collection of various materials and the growth of undesirable weeds.
As previously suggested, a particular concern is the utilization of erosion protection materials in water shorelines. Installing riprap, seawalls, or other structures result in the xe2x80x9cHardeningxe2x80x9d of the shoreline. This can lead to the disruption of spawning areas, increases erosion in non-protected shoreline, and destroys the natural habitat required by a variety of organisms. Alternatively, leaving the shoreline natural can lead to erosion, cause an unmanageable and unusable shoreline, create high maintenance, and inhibit an aesthetically pleasing property.
Another problem with materials normally utilized in the construction of retaining walls, such as poured in place concrete, masonry, landscape timbers, railroad ties or keystones is that regulations in most states and counties prohibit their use in or near bodies of water because of the crumbling or deterioration of the material into the body of water over time. Many of these retaining wall materials dissolve, crumble, break apart and/or float into the body of water for which they line causing problems with the shoreline and pollution of the water. For example, the average life of a concrete block or keystone in water is approximately a couple of years. A need exists for a retaining wall, which would be resistant to such deterioration. Additionally the removal of a natural habitat for growth of desirable organic materials, such as vegetation and organisms, by insertion of such retaining walls presents environmental problems.
An additional concern that exists in the construction of retaining walls is the weight of the blocks or materials. Concrete blocks, large stones, timbers or keystones can be heavy to move into the wall location and maneuver when constructing the wall. Many locations for which retaining walls are constructed are positioned in awkward terrain. Heavy building materials are difficult to move into the location and furthermore are difficult to position when constructing the retaining wall thereby adding additional cost and labor for installation. However, the heavy materials are needed once the wall is constructed to provide stability and security to the structure. Therefore, easy to install light-weight units used for the construction of a retaining wall, which can be weighted once placed into position to provide retention of the block and thereby stabilize the completed retaining wall, would be beneficial to construction of such structures.
As previously mentioned the present invention relates to a retaining wall planter block that is resistant to damage and wear caused by the surrounding environment. The deterioration resistant block is generally a hollowed frame or shell of a deterioration resistant material that is light-weight, includes a plurality of apertures and is configured to accept one or more filling materials that may include seeds. The filling material provides weight and stability to the retaining wall planter block and also ultimately provides stability and security to the retaining wall constructed of such blocks. Furthermore, one or more of the filling materials placed into the block is generally suitable for the growth of vegetation, such as grass, moss, or other vegetation native to the surrounding environment.
More specifically, the deterioration resistant planter block comprises a top panel, a bottom panel, a wall assembly and an optional anchoring device. One or more chambers are created by adjoining the top panel, bottom panel and wall assembly. The chambers are adapted for receiving and retaining one or more fill materials, such as sand, dirt, gravel, pea rock, peat, or any other similar material, which provides permanent weighting and stability of the planter block and also provides the seeds nutrients for exceptional vegetation growth. The planter block further comprises a plurality of apertures that are adapted to allow vegetation to grow from the apertures to the exterior of the planter block.
Embodiments of the present invention include a deterioration resistant retaining block for use in constructing retaining walls on properties that are exposed to harsh environments, such as waterfront properties. The deterioration resistant planter blocks are particularly useful for properties near water or underwater due to their resistance to degradation and adaptation to the surrounding environment. As previously suggested, the planter block is configured to provide structural scaffolding for vegetation growth. Furthermore, the scaffolding provides stability to a surface, such as a bank, ravine, shoreline or the like, thereby preventing erosion, as well as providing an optimum environment conducive to vegetation growth that is aesthetically acceptable. It is also noted that the deterioration resistant blocks could also be used for other landscaping applications wherein an easy to install, light-weight retaining wall block that includes vegetation is desired. Therefore, the deterioration resistant planter wall block could be utilized to construct any form of wall or fence structure, such as a vine covered wall.
Generally, the planter block possesses light-weight characteristics before it is filled with a fill material that may include seeds. As previously mentioned, embodiments of the present invention can be waterproof and may be filled with any type of fill material located at the site or applied for optimum growing characteristics, such as soil, peat, rocks, sand, gravel, pea rock or other similar materials. The filling characteristic of the deterioration resistant block means that when the block is not filled or only partially filled it is very light-weight. The light-weight feature provides individuals constructing such walls the advantage of easily moving large numbers of the blocks to the site of construction with relative ease. Furthermore, the lightweight characteristic of the blocks allows for easy maneuvering of the blocks into final position when constructing the wall and still allows for the stability of a heavy block after it is completely filled. These characteristics are met by the block being made of a lightweight material and also configured to receive a heavy fill material once it is about to be placed or has been placed in its final position on the retaining wall. Additional configurations of the present invention may include pre-packaged blocks where the seeds and/or suitable fill material are tailored for the installation site.
Additionally, embodiments of the present invention further satisfy an unmet landscaping need for shorelines in that the deterioration resistant planter blocks are easily manufactured. Examples of possible manufacturing methods include but are not limited to injection-molding, dip-molding and blow-molding. Also any high volume application for production may be utilized in manufacturing the present invention. The individual units are light-weight, attractive, easy to install, prevent shoreline and other terrain erosion and may compliment existing traditional retaining wall block. The deterioration resistant blocks are also waterproof, can withstand ice damage due to their flexible nature and are easily replaced in case of damage. Furthermore, they are rugged and very low maintenance. Moreover, embodiments of the present invention are easily transportable and storable due to their light-weight and potential stacking features.
The lightweight material of the block makes it easier for individuals to install the planter block made of a deterioration resistant material themselves rather than cement block, timbers, keystones and the like. The minimum weight of most regular garden block is approximately 30-50 lbs, whereas embodiments of the present invention may be approximately 0.1-10 lbs. Of course, weight may vary depending on the size and materials utilized in manufacturing embodiments of the present invention. Also, as previously mentioned the blocks of the present invention retain the final stability and weight by filling the block with an appropriate fill material and seeds either prior to or after it has been permanently installed.
The embodiments of the present invention are resistant to deterioration, such as wear, crumbling and breaking. Therefore, the deterioration resistant block does not have to be replaced as often and/or increases the lifespan of the retaining wall. The block has approximately the lifespan of at least 5-10 times the life of a regular keystone. The increased lifespan of the block translates to fewer or no occurrences of replacement of individual blocks or the potential complete reconstruction of the entire wall. Furthermore, retaining wall materials, such as concrete block, timbers and keystone, are typically not used in water applications because they dissolve, crumble and/or break down over time and exposure. The durability and resistant characteristics of the present invention reduce and prevent this deterioration, therefore making it very beneficial for all applications that come in contact with water.
Another advantage of the retaining wall planter block of the present invention is the block is resistant to ice damage when installed around a body of water that freezes. When ice expands and/or moves it shifts, tears and damages various types materials utilized for shoreline retention, such as keystone, concrete block, rip rap, landscape timbers or anything rigid. Embodiments of the present invention can be manufactured with a material that has flexibility and would flex in a similar way as a Rubbermaid(copyright) trash can flexes. Considering that the deterioration resistant block would be filled with a fill material, the deformation would be minimal, but still enough to prevent damage to the retaining wall planter block and/or the entire wall. Furthermore, upon melting or shifting of the ice the deterioration resistant block returns to its original configuration.
Another advantage of embodiments of the present invention relates to the high cost of waterfront property and people""s inclination to improve their property to keep it well-maintained and aesthetically pleasing. Embodiments of the present invention allow for controlled growth of vegetation to reestablish the natural environment and preserve the integrity of the shoreline that may be susceptible to erosion. Furthermore, the planter blocks of the present invention provide a softer shoreline that is amenable to native shoreline vegetation and organisms. Therefore, the planter blocks of the present invention provide an optimal medium for the natural habitat, as well as an aesthetically pleasing and structurally sound shoreline.
Many waterfront properties suffer water damage when water levels rise above the shoreline. The retaining wall planter block of the present invention is a solution to water retention and erosion problems in such areas of threatening high or fluctuating water levels. Furthermore, the retaining wall planter block poses a solution in locations where there is a flood plane or areas that are washed out by any type of water movement. Sandbags have been a solution to such problems, but are not a permanent or aesthetically pleasing solution. The retaining wall planter block can replace sand bags in an area for which a more permanent and aesthetically pleasing alternative is desired.
As previously suggested, the deterioration resistant retaining wall planter block can comprise any type of shape, configuration, color and design. In addition the retaining wall planter block may include any design or color located anywhere on any panel or wall of the block. Embodiments of the present invention may be shaped like Keystone(copyright) block, concrete block, brick or any other configuration that is desired. Therefore, the present invention provides an aesthetically pleasing solution and replacement for materials, including timbers, concrete or sandbags, presently utilized in retaining wall construction.